Sí, mi amo
by Majo Walles
Summary: -No te detengas -le dijo Daiki mordisqueando su cuello. -Aomine... -No, no, no -dijo tomando la fusta y dando un pequeño golpe en la nalga del pelirrojo- debes decirme "amo, Daiki" -¡¿Qué demonios! -se giró impresionado y quedó con la boca abierta viendo la fusta en la mano de su amante- ¿me golpeaste con eso? -No seas irrespetuosa -dijo sonriendo de lado.


**Sí, mi amo**

Daiki no podía dejar de reír, esto era lo más ridículo que alguna vez pudo haber pensado ver, pero además de eso, era lo más caliente.

Tres días antes habían apostado con Taiga que usarían el disfraz que el otro quisiera si es que ganaban en el partido. Claro, Daiki le dio una paliza, sólo con un disfraz en mente, ese que había visto escondido en el closet de su amante hace una semana. El mismo Taiga lo había propuesto, seguro de que iba a ganar y lo obligaría a usar ese estúpido traje de mucama francesa.

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de reírse, pero la mirada molesta de Taiga le dijo que, si quería seguir con sus testículos en su lugar, era mejor que guardara silencio.

-Bien… ¿Qué haremos entonces? -preguntó Daiki sentado en el sillón de la sala del departamento de Taiga.

-No es como si pudiera salir con esto a la calle -dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es como si te dejara hacerlo también -dijo celoso. Era posesivo por naturaleza, no iba a permitir que alguien viera esas piernas que eran suyas, ese trasero que gustaba de manosear y… bien, en general, a Taiga con ese sugerente traje.

-Sí, claro -dijo dejándose caer a su lado.

-Pero que delicada flor -dijo al ver como el pelirrojo lo miraba mal al sentarse con las piernas abiertas- ¿Es alguna clase de invitación? -preguntó acercándose casual-

-Ya quisieras, bastado -dijo molesto.

-Entonces… un pequeño juego de rol -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a su bolso-, vengo en un momento.

Taiga se preguntaba, honestamente, que pasaba por la calenturienta mente de su amante.

Casi diez minutos después apareció Daiki desde la habitación. Taiga abrió la boca ante la tenida militar de Daiki.

-¿De donde demonios sacaste eso? -preguntó acercándose al joven, la cantidad de detalles era impresionante… podría ser- ¿Es de verdad?

-Por supuesto que es de verdad -dijo con una mirada ardiente mientras sostenía a Taiga por la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-¿Qué crees tú? -preguntó divertido y lujurioso- Te tengo todo el día para mí, ¿No?

-Sí, pero….

-Quiero que te comportes como una buena chica -dijo mordisqueando el cuello de Taiga-. Ve a cocinarme, Taiga.

El pelirrojo estaba ardiendo, el maldito si que sabía tocarlo en los lugares precisos. Por lo mismo corrió a la cocina, era mejor eso a tener que estar bajo la mirada hambrienta de Daiki.

El moreno, sin embargo, tenía otro tiempo de planes para su amante, caminó con cautela hasta la cocina, podía notar lo nervios que estaba Taiga, mucho más con esas ropas puestas, sonrió de lado y, fusta en mano, se encaminó hacia su sirvienta personal.

Taiga saltó en su lugar cuando una mano grande empezó a manosear uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo con fuerza.

-No te detengas -le dijo Daiki mordisqueando su cuello.

-Aomine…

-No, no, no -dijo tomando la fusta y dando un pequeño golpe en la nalga del pelirrojo- debes decirme "amo, Daiki"

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -se giró impresionado y quedó con la boca abierta viendo la fusta en la mano de su amante- ¿me golpeaste con eso?

-No seas irrespetuosa -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Kagami se giro a seguir cocinando, su pene había saltado al ver la mirada de Daiki y volvió a reaccionar a sentir como su amante se paraba atrás y empezaba a refregar su pene contra él.

-No sabes lo caliente que me pone verte así -dijo sosteniéndolo de las caderas para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

-Puedo hacer una idea… amo -dijo gimiendo ante una nueva embestida contra su culo.

-No te detengas, Taiga -le dijo sosteniendo las medias del pelirrojo y rompiéndolas.

Kagami pudo sentir como el mal nacido de su amante hacía a un lado su ropa interior femenina y empezaba a manosear su ano con insistencia.

-Daiki… amo -le costaba trabajo poder manejar la excitación del momento y cocinar.

El moreno estaba teniendo un momento de mucha lucidez, a decir verdad. Vio que entre las cosas que Taiga iba a ocupar para cocinar, estaban artículos muy prácticos. Tomó las caderas de Taiga y lo volteó para besarlo con fuerza, mientras lo guiaba hasta la mesa de la cocina.

-Me tienes completamente loco -dijo chupando la lengua del pelirrojo que se entregaba a su pasión-, déjame jugar contigo, Taiga -le pidió.

El pelirrojo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, para ser honestos. Así que, a pesar de haber asentido ante la petición de su pareja, se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo fue acostado en la superficie de la mesa y sus piernas, apoyadas en los tacones de charol, alzadas y acomodadas para que quedara abierto y expuesto. La tela de la falda y el falso le impedían ver bien lo que Daiki estaba haciendo ahí abajo, por lo que no vio que su amante había tomado un par de vegetales y los untaba con aceite de cocina.

-Daiki, que…

-Poco a poco, amor -dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras metía poco a poco una delgada zanahoria en el cuerpo de su amante- ¿Puedes decirme que estoy metiendo, Taiga?

El pelirrojo, que pensaba que era el dedo de s amante, se sorprendió al apretar su ano y sentirlo diferente, entonces vio al lado y notó que la mesa, antes llena de vegetales, ahora estaba vacía, quiso sentarse asustado, pero Daiki no se lo permitió.

-Nada de eso, Taiga, necesito que me digas que es lo que te estoy metiendo.

-No puedes… pervertido -dijo entre gemidos al sentir como el bastardo metía una y otra vez eso en su ano.

-Vamos, dime.

-Una zanahoria -dijo apenas, rojo de la vergüenza.

-Muy bien, hermosa -dijo recompensándolo con un beso, distrayéndolo para que no notara que sacaba la verdura para reemplazarla por otra un poco más grande. Taiga sí lo notó, por que el beso se cortó por un segundo mientras su amante abría los ojos y luego echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- adivina ahora, Taiga.

-Dios, esto es -gemía ante la ola de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Esto era, por mucho, lo más caliente que había sentido nunca. Daiki si que se esmeraba a la hora de volverlo loco-. Quiero tu pene…amo -le dijo tratando de conseguir lo que quería si lo llamaba de manera tan vergonzosa.

-No lo tendrás hasta que adivines con que te estoy preparando, Taiga -le calentaba tanto ver como Taiga gemía ante sus ataques.

-Pepino… un puto pepino -dijo sosteniéndolo de la solapa para atraerlo en un beso furioso.

-Muy bien…

-No más preparaciones, Daiki -dijo enojado y caliente-, mete tu maldito pene o te prometo que de verdad te cambiaré por un vegetal.

Daiki sonrió ante la demostración de poco control que tenía Taiga. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y tomó su pene, pero él quería seguir jugando un poco más. Sostuvo a Taiga para que pasara sus piernas pro su cadera y logró elevarlo, pese a que no era nada pequeño o liviano y logró caminar con él hasta su habitación. Con fuerza lo arrojó a la cama y mientras Taiga estaba aún perdido en las sensaciones tomó los tobillos de su amante y los sostuvo juntos, metiendo entre ellos su duro pene.

-Oh, por favor -dijo Taiga sosteniéndose en sus codos, viendo como ese duro y oscuro pene se movía entre sus plantas de pie.

-Siempre quise intentar esto.

-Eres un verdadero enfermo -dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Puede ser… probemos algo más -dijo gateando hasta ubicarse entre las piernas de Taiga y rebuscando entre las capas de la falda hasta dar con el miembro de su amante y engullirlo, mientras la maldita faldita le cubría la cabeza.

Taiga veía como subía y bajaba la cabeza de su amante y como este chupaba, succionaba y mordisqueaba su pene.

Una de las manos de Daiki fue a dar a la parte alta del traje y escudriñó hasta bajar la parte que cubría el pecho para jugar con los pezones del pelirrojo.

Taiga, a estas alturas, era un manojo de nervios y gemidos.

-No puedo… si sigues.

-Entonces nos detenemos -dijo Daiki después de dar una gran succión en la punta que hizo casi desmayar a Taiga. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y con cuidado fue metiendo su pene en la fruncida y ya dilatada entrada del muchacho.

-Más… necesito más, amo.

-Muy bien, mi amor -dijo empezando a embestir con fuerza, sosteniendo con algo de dificultad por la cantidad de tela.

-Dios, esto es tan molesto -dijo empujando a Daiki para subirse a horcadas sobre él-, ubicó con una mano el pene en su interior, mientras que, poco a poco empezaba a desnudarse sobre Daiki, sin dejar nunca de moverse.

El moreno, por su parte, sentía que estaba aún más caliente que antes ante la visión tan erótica que estaba sintiendo.

Taiga ahora estaba completamente desnudo sobre él y con manos temblorosas por la desesperación empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta de su amante, cuando hubo terminado con eso le siguió la camisa.

Daiki, sintiéndose atrapado completamente en la sensualidad de Taiga, volvió a empujarlo. Se bajó de la cama y con velocidad se desnudó, mientras veía como Taiga jugaba con sus propios dedos metiéndolos en su entrada.

-Si que eres lo más caliente que he tenido nunca.

-Y lo único que tendrás, bastardo -dijo acercándolo por el cuello cuando lo tuvo a su alcance mientras que Daiki metía nuevamente su pene en ese pequeño y lastimado ano. Se besaban y gemían. Las manos de Daiki apretaban con fuerza las caderas de su amante, enterrando la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo que no paraba de enterar los dedos en la morena espalda.

-Daiki, maldición, más fuerte.

-Todo lo que quieras -dijo acelerando las embestidas a un nivel que ninguno había experimentado antes.

El orgasmo los atacó, literalmente, por que sólo eso explicaba que ambos perdieran la conciencia luego de terminar.

…

…

-Dios, eso fue demasiado -dijo Daiki, sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, viendo a Taiga dormir de espalda. Aun no reaccionaba luego de que se hubieran desmayado. Esto era tan raro de analizar, por un lado, era vergonzoso que les pasara, pero, por otro lado, podía jactarse que había desmayado a Taiga luego de llevarlo a las estrellas.

El gemido a su lado lo hizo salir de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-Ey… bienvenido de vuelta -dijo alcanzándole una botella de agua fresca que había ido a buscar previamente.

Taiga se sentó con el cuidado para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba lastimado.

-Gracias -dijo ahogándose en esa fría botella, tenía la garganta seca.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poco -dijo el moreno divertido por el puchero de Taiga-, no hagas eso, o querré volver a poseerte.

-Púdrete -dijo haciéndole una señal obscena con la mano-, no tocaras mi culo en lo que queda del mes.

-Bien… no es como si no pudiera ocupar cualquier otra parte de te cuerpo.

Taiga sentía que le subía la vergüenza nuevamente.

-Se supone que tú tendrías que haber usado ese traje -dijo molesto.

-Oh, pero yo gané legalmente -dijo atrapándolo en un abrazo para llevarlo a la cama nuevamente.

-De verdad, Daiki, no haremos nada.

-Está bien -dijo algo comprensivo- Ey… gracias -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No entiendo.

-Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Taiga -dijo besándolo con cuidado-. No sueles ser tan descuidado con tus cosas y el podido ver ese vestido antes de la competencia… querías complacer este capricho, pero lo disfrazaste de un reto.

-No tengo idea de que hablas -dijo completamente rojo.

Todo era tal como lo decía Daiki, pero obviamente no le daría la razón, era demasiado vergonzoso, aun después de todo lo que habían hecho en esa misma cama hace un par de horas.

-aun no me dices de donde sacaste ese traje militar.

-Se lo saqué a mi papá… pensé que sería algo apropiado para usar con mi sirvienta personal.

-Tú de verdad no puedes ser más pervertido -dijo divertido-, es una falta de respeto al país que lo utilizaras con estos fines.

-Nadie lo sabrá… a menos que tú lo digas -dijo subiéndose sobre el cuerpo tenso de Taiga-. Tranquilo, mi cuerpo está completamente saciado… por ahora.

Taiga sonrió acercándolo en un abrazo, el cuerpo de Daiki sobre el suyo era la mejor sensación que podía tener en la vida.

Fin


End file.
